


Media Education

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: It's kind of nice having a girlfriend from his home world. Only, since it's been so long since he was there she knows about a lot more stuff than he does.





	Media Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderful and amazing Dresupi! <3 <3 It's not much, but I hope it makes you smile. :)

“A thought has just occurred to me.”

“Because that never ends badly for anyone,” Peter quipped without looking up from the coordinates he was adjusting in the nav system. It never failed. Whenever he took the super late shift to get some peace while the team was asleep his girlfriend would inevitably be wide awake and ready to keep him company. Not that he minded, of course. It was just that he never actually finished what he was working on when she showed up.

“People who speak badly of their partners get cut off from blow jobs,” Darcy informed him as she came around the side of the pilot’s chair. She maneuvered herself into his lap with no regard for the navigation coordinates. Peter leaned back from the console rather than trying to work around her, raising his arms out of the way until she was settled sideways across his thighs with her feet hanging off one side of the chair. “When in ‘88 were you taken?”

He frowned. That was not the kind of conversation he’d learned to expect when they had the cockpit all to themselves. They tended more toward the filthy, sexual kind of talk. “Why does that matter?”

“Do you remember Die Hard?”

“What’s a Die Hard?”

Darcy let out a groan that was nearly loud enough to echo outside of the cockpit. “Sweet Thor in Asgard, I have failed you as you girlfriend and fellow pop culture aficionado,” she practically wailed. “I mean, it’s bad enough that you’ve missed the whole of the nineties. You don’t get Clueless or Groundhog’s Day or even Terminator 2.”

“Wait, they made another Terminator?” He’d barely gotten the question out before she slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Hush, I’m on a roll.” She dropped her hand from his lips just before he could lick her palm, picking up exactly where she’d left off on her previous train of thought. “And, like, you don’t get why ‘life finds a way’ and the magnificence of shirtless Jeff Goldblum because those were gifts of the Jurassic Park franchise, but to think that you missed out on some essential late eighties icons?” Darcy shook her head in a manner that could only be described as  _ mournful _ . When her eyes found his they were as round as saucers. She brought her hands to either side of his head and squeezed his face gently between her palms. “Here you are, the perfect specimen of sass and nerd references, and you have so many gaps in your geek education. You are a  _ tragedy _ , Quill.”

Used to Darcy’s wild tangents and a bit amused at where this one had gone, Peter tangled one hand in her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Am I hopeless?”

“Of course not,” she huffed, wriggling in just the right way to catch his interest. “It just means that when we get back to good ol’ planet Earth we’re going to hermit ourselves away for at least a week to marathon movies.” 

“Is that right?” he asked while he lifted his hips beneath her to let her know just how  _ interested _ he was.

She circled her hips against him much more deliberately this time, nuzzling her face against the side of his throat. “We’ll live on take out. There’s a lot of food places that deliver now.”

“Have I told you lately that you’re the perfect woman for me?”

Darcy’s lips grazed his earlobe, her voice a throaty whisper. “There’s a second Ghostbusters.”

“Oh, hell yes,” he groaned, sliding one hand over her backside. “ _ Tease me _ .”

 

When Rocket took over the next morning Quill was nowhere in sight and the damned coordinates still weren’t punched in.


End file.
